


The Road Goes On

by jetsam



Category: Hikaru no Go, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if they don't play basketball forever?  Six players, six careers, none of them basketball.  An exercise in precise drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Goes On

1.

Hyuuga stops and stares when he sees on Kasamatsu’s Facebook that Kuroko is teaching in an elementary school. Then he texts Riko.

“Lots of experience,” she sent back. “Can’t be worse than KT, AD.”

There’s no arguing with that. 

Hyuuga forwards everything to Kiyoshi but doesn’t get a response. Doubtless he already knew.

(Kuroko is actually a very popular teacher – and the kids think his ability to sneak up on them is the best thing since E numbers. Their teachers are equally delighted because he’s much easier to spot with a trail of diminutive followers).

2.

The one time Aomine is made to go to a careers fair, he is able to answer quite truthfully that he’s wanted to be a policeman since elementary school. That’s because it was too much work to think up anything else. Besides, he’s good at it. He’s the best high speed driver at the station, can chase down just about anybody, and has a partner who can do the paperwork.

“A policeman?” Kise asked incredulously, just after he signed up. “Are you serious?”

Aomine scowled.

“Daiki will do fine,” Akashi said, “A match is a match.” 

3.

Unsurprisingly, Midorima is the perfect doctor. He is as meticulous about washing his hands as he is at checking his horoscope in the mornings, and every lucky item is carefully disinfected before it is taken anywhere. (His old and beloved teddy bear now smells permanently of antiseptic but this is a small price to pay for fortune).

It is no longer basketball, where his every shot was perfect, or Teikou where success was assured. It is a comfort that he has ticked every box but perhaps it is fortunate that he was taught how to lose, and not just win.

4.

When he finally deigns to go professional ( _after_ the Winter Cup of their third year), Akashi cuts a swathe through the shougi world with characteristically deft ruthlessness. 

No one’s sure whether to be relieved or horrified when he’s drawn against one Kaga Tetsuo in a ranking match a few months later. Kaga grins toothily at him and whirls a fan around his wrist. Akashi appreciates the theatre, if not the defeat.

“You’re not the only troublesome kouhai I have,” Kaga says. “You’ll have to try harder than that if you want to top first hand tengen.”

5.

Unusually, Kise’s fanclub doubles when he retires from modelling. That may have something to do with how well he fills out his new pilot’s uniform. He doesn’t look quite so glamorous when the first week of jetlag catches up with him, but they don’t see that. The stewards do, and stop sparkling back at him. That does hurt his ego a little.

He texts Kuroko, and doesn’t get a reply (it’s 3am in Japan but timezones are for wusses) so sends another three.

It’s new and exciting and he isn’t copying _anyone_.

6.

Murasakibara was the despair of every teacher who ever encountered him. His reports were a never-ending loop of “could try harder” and “shows little interest”. Even the PE teachers were resigned to conceding “has great talent and could go far if he would show enthusiasm”.

It’s a relief to everyone when he apprentices at the local bakery – and even more so when it both lasts and proves successful.

It’s a point of pride for him that Tokyo’s former basketball stars gather there in later years – and a point of honour for them that basketball is never mentioned.


End file.
